ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
DoB10 Chapter 3
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Professor paradox strides through time, and as a strange shadow obscures him from view, we see him emerge on a dark, desolate world. The landscape is devoid of all life, covered in purple sand and unnatural black rock formations. Upon one of the smaller rocks, Eon sits staring defeatedly into the distance. Paradox: “Eon!” Eon turns his head slightly, as though to pay Paradox a little attention without putting in the effort to stand up or even turn around Eon: “Paradox. So you've noticed the change as well?” Paradox: “Eon! What have you done? Ben Prime is--” Eon: “--dead? or about to die any second now? Yeah, I know.” Paradox: “How did you do it Eon? Killing Ben was always something you tried for, but how did you slip past me? How did you hide that change from me for so long without me noticing?” Eon looks back into the distance ahead of him Eon: “You're probably expecting me to give some kind of victory speech, aren't you?” Paradox: “Why have I got the horrible feeling you aren't going to?” Eon: “Because it wasn't me.” Paradox: “Rubbish! You're the only one with the ability and hatred to--” Eon stands sharply, turning to Paradox with a look of sheer anger. Eon: “Listen, Paradox! I don't know whether I should be smug you think I finally outsmarted you, or offended you think I would associate myself with a lowlife Pyronite like him!” Paradox: “And Vilgax was somehow better?” Eon: “I did not kill Ben Tennyson!” The Professor stands back, puzzled. Paradox: “I just don't understand. He was destined for greatness…” Eon turns away from Paradox, and once more stares into the barren distance Eon: “This used to be my home.” Paradox: “And you've made a right mess of it, haven't you?” Eon: “I come here everytime I need to remind myself of my failures.” Paradox: “Still not over the last time we beat you?” Eon: “Everyone I have associated myself with… they always play me like a FIDDLE!” Eon stomps his right boot in rage, and a tremor disturbs the sand for miles. A low rumbling can be heard, before the silence of the winds return. He turns back to Paradox, once more enraged Eon: “Why would HE be any different?” Paradox: “Because unlike your past associations this one actually beat Ben Prime. And he didn’t even need your help to do it.” Eon: “So, what? You're expecting me to join you in saving Ben, just because I want to be the one to do it? Not going to happen.” Paradox: “Eon, you may not like it but Ben should not be dead! At least not yet. I did come here because I need your help, yes, but I don't trust you enough to be there when it counts. They call me Paradox, but you're the one who specialises in sustaining them.” Eon: “You want me to kill the Pyronite before he even gets to Ben?” Paradox: “Nothing quite so straight forwards. I have a plan, but I need Ben 10’000 to help.” Eon: “Which one?” Paradox: “All of them. Preferably. But Ben 10’000 Prime, the one I need most, is now a walking talking Paradox.” Eon: “So you need me to rescue him from non-existence to help him save his past self?” Paradox: “And before you refuse, remember that this Paradox will consume you too. Not only has Ben 10’000 beaten you before, but he was there when you gave Maltruant the time beast chariot! Ben Prime has become an inescapable part of your time stream Eon, and you will fade along with him.” Eon: "Y’know what, Paradox? FINE! I’ll help you. This. Once. And I’m doing it for ME. Not you.” Paradox: “I had a feeling you’d see my point of view. Although I suppose you don’t really have much choice here, do you?” Eon: “Don’t push it.” Paradox: “Right. Off we pop, we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us!” A blue portal opens, and Paradox steps through. Eon turns again to stare upon his desolate home, before sighing and stepping through the portal, following the Professor. END OF CHAPTER 3 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Eon makes his first appearance *Eon joins Paradox Minor Events *We first see Eon's home dimension Characters Heroes *Professor Paradox Villains *Eon (first appearance) Trivia * This is the first chapter of the Death of Ben 10 NOT to feature any Pyronite character. * This is the first chapter not to feature any version of Ben's transformations. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10